Partis avant d’avoir tout dit
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sakura va faire le ménage dans la maison de Naruto et de Sasuke, parce qu’ils ne reviendront plus jamais


**Titre :** Partis avant d'avoir tout dit

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Je suis allée les kidnapper chez Monsieur Kishimoto, alors j'en profite pour les mettre dans mes fics… Mais ils ne sont pas à moi :'(La chanson c'est de Pierre Bachelet, _Partis avant d'avoir tout dit_

**Résumé :** Sakura va faire le ménage dans la maison de Naruto et de Sasuke, parce qu'ils ne reviendront plus jamais

**Genre :** songfic, deathfic

**Couple :** SasuNaru…

**Note :** la chanson est en italique, désolé pour les fautes… mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse (si j'en ai fait, je m'en souviens plus)

**Note 2 :** Un conseil, prépare ton paquet de mouchoir…

* * *

Sakura avait mal au cœur, pourquoi est-ce que c'était à elle de faire ça ? Sûrement parce qu'elle faisait partit de leur équipe. Elle poussa la porte du petit appartement de Naruto après quelques minutes d'hésitation. 

_Ils avaient le cœur en bleu_

Elle fit le tour, commença à nettoyer le bordel que Naruto avait laissé, parce qu'il était persuadé de revenir… Le blond n'était pas du genre à douter, il avait le cœur plein d'espoir et de rêve. Sasuke, lui, avait peut-être le cœur remplit de vengeance, mais qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Il avait la même volonté que Naruto malgré tout.

_Ils avaient le temps, la vie devant eux_

Elle sourit tristement en tombant sur une bouteille de lait périmé. Naruto était franchement nul, ça lui était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois d'être malade à cause de ça, mais il ne faisait pas plus attention. Comment voulait-il devenir Hokage avec la tête vide ? Au moins c'était réglé maintenant, il ne serait jamais Hokage. Dire qu'elle y croyait, elle ne lui avait jamais dit, mais il avait l'air tellement sincère dans ces paroles… Même Sasuke y croyait sûrement… Et si ses rêves étaient différents, il n'empêchait pas que s'en était… Ils avaient la vie rien que pour eux, tout le monde le croyait…

_Mais l'éclair, le tonnerre leur a fauché  
Leur jeunesse et leurs idées_

Tout le monde le croyait, mais tout le monde se trompait tiens. Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait à faire le ménage dans la chambre de cet abruti. Comment Naruto avait-il pu disparaître aussi facilement ? Et Sasuke ? Comment ces deux là, qui étaient encore si jeune, avaient juste pût passer de l'autre côté à cause d'une simple mission qui avait échoué ?

_Une phrase interrompue  
Ce rire étonné qu'on entendra plus_

Elle se souvint tout à coup de ce que lui avait crié le blond avant de partir :

- Eh Sakura-chan, avant de partir je voulais te dire que Sasuke et moi on…

Le brun l'avait interrompu avant qu'il ne dise la suite. Alors il avait juste rigolé et ils étaient partis. Saurait-elle un jour ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire ? Peut-être que non, mais de toute façon elle s'en doutait. Ce qui lui faisait plus mal c'était ce rire si spécial, ce rire joyeux et innocent à la fois, ce rire qui ne résonnerait plus jamais. Il lui manquerait.

_Souvenirs d'avenir, stylo brisé_

En nettoyant elle découvrit un rouleau caché dans tout le bazar. Elle l'ouvrit, c'était Naruto qui avait écrit, elle le reconnaissait aux fautes, et à son écriture pleines de ratures de tâches. Elle commença à lire :

1 : Je deviendrai Hokage

2 : Je serai le plus fort de tous les Hokage

3 : Je rabattrai son clapet à Sasuke

4 : Sakura-chan sera fier de moi

5 : Et puis Sasuke aussi d'ailleurs

6 : Sasuke m'aimera plus que tout

7 : Sasuke oubliera sa vengeance, et ne pensera plus qu'à moi

8 : Sasuke…

Elle s'arrêta là, elle avait compris, c'était une liste de projets… Et toute la suite de la liste ne concernait que Sasuke de toute façon. Il y avait encore de la place à la fin pour écrire d'autres vœux d'avenir… Mais maintenant il n'y aurait plus d'avenir…

_Ils avaient priorité_

C'était bizarre, ils avaient grandis sans s'en rendre compte. Orochimaru était venu chercher Sasuke, Naruto avait réussit à le ramener. Mais ils n'avaient tout de même que 15 ans. Depuis le blond et le brun semblaient être devenu plus proche… C'est pour ça qu'ils partaient parfois pour des missions à deux. Comme cette fois-ci… Mais Sakura ne pouvait pas leur demander de venir, c'était un peu comme si rien que d'un regard ils pouvaient donner n'importe quelle ordre…

_Partis avant d'avoir tout dit  
Partis avant d'avoir aimé_

Sakura s'assit sur une chaise après qu'elle eut finit de tout ranger. Pourquoi était-ils partis ? Ils n'avaient même pas eut le temps de s'aimer pleinement. Parce que Sakura n'était pas stupide, elle savait qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de le dire au village qui l'aurait peut-être mal pris, mais quelle importance ?

_Avant même d'avoir fini  
De commencer_

Mince, ils étaient jeunes, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avaient-ils disparu ? Ils avaient à peine commencé de vivre, que déjà ils n'étaient plus là. C'était tellement injuste.

_Partis avant d'avoir tout dit  
Partis avant d'avoir chanté  
D'avoir fait la tour des années_

Il y avait encore tant à vivre. A 15 ans, t'as la vie devant toi. Elle se leva doucement, regarda un instant la liste des projets de Naruto, la mit dans son sac, comme souvenir, puis partit en refermant la porte sur un appartement qui resterait vide longtemps…

_D'avoir fait l'amour  
D'avoir tout donné_

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'aimer. Ou si peu de temps. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de donner le meilleur d'eux même dans leur vie, de montrer qu'ils étaient des personnes exceptionnelles tous les deux. Que l'un deviendrait Hokage, et l'autre en mériterait sûrement le poste. Elle atteint la maison de Sasuke et poussa doucement la porte en retenant sans s'en rendre compte son souffle.

_Dans sa chambre où tout l'attend  
Il a laissé là ses cours d'étudiant_

La maison était grande, mais propre. Elle entra dans la chambre de Sasuke. C'était l'endroit le plus désordonné, et encore désordonné était un grand mot. Il y avait juste quelques rouleaux posés sur une table, des rouleaux de techniques, Sasuke ne perdait pas l'envie de devenir fort et d'en apprendre toujours plus.

_Une photo quelque part, dernières vacances_

En rangeant rapidement, elle tomba sur une photo qu'elle connaissait bien. Celles où ils avaient douze ans, ils étaient avec Kakashi… Elle avait la même, et Naruto également. Elle souleva le cadre doucement pour mieux voir, et une autre photo tomba. Elle la prit, et se mit à rire, d'un rire un peu malheureux, c'était une photo d'eux trois à la plage… Quand Sasuke était revenu avec Naruto, l'Hokage les avait envoyés en vacances pour prendre le temps de tout se raconter, de réapprendre à se connaître, elle se souvenait que Sasuke avait fait prendre une photo d'eux trois. Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues…

_Qui vous dit dans le silence  
Partis avant d'avoir tout dit  
Partis avant d'avoir aimé  
Avant même d'avoir eu la vie  
Pour exister_

Sasuke et Naruto ne reviendraient plus jamais, ils n'iraient plus tous les trois sur une plage faire les fous, ou Sasuke resterait un peu en retrait dans cette histoire de folie d'ailleurs. Plus jamais ils ne partiraient faire une mission ensemble avec un prof qui ne pensait qu'à lire un livre pour pervers. Ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de tout faire, pas le temps de vivre…

_Partis avant d'avoir tout dit  
Partis avant d'avoir chanté  
D'avoir pris la vie comme elle vient_

Ils n'avaient même pas eut le temps de profiter entièrement du retour de Sasuke, parce que ça faisait combien de temps qu'il était revenu ? Six mois, rien que ça, pas plus, peut-être moins. Avait-il eut le temps de profiter de chaque jour un peu plus ?

_Aimé les copains  
Sauvé l'amitié_

Oh ! Bien sûr Naruto était le meilleur pour ce qui était de réconcilier les gens facilement, mais est-ce que Sasuke n'avait pas disparu trop vite, est-ce qu'il ne sentait pas encore sur lui le regard froid des gens qui ne le prenaient que pour un traître ? Elle continua de pleurer.

_L'encre sèche dans l'encrier  
A qui le courage de le refermer_

Elle posa ses yeux sur le bureau qu'elle venait de ranger. S'approcha doucement et caressa le bois d'un doigt. C'est alors qu'elle vit qu'une partie du bureau était plus clair que l'autre… Sasuke était plus doué que Naruto pour cacher ses secrets, la différence de couleur était presque invisible. Elle retira doucement la plaque de bois et regarda le carnet qu'il cachait. Elle l'ouvrit et lu :

Je ne dirai ça à personne, parce que le dire se serait admettre que je m'intéresse à autre chose qu'à ma vengeance, mais c'est bien de former une équipe avec un crétin comme Naruto et une folle comme Sakura, d'avoir un prof pervers comme Kakashi…

Elle tourna quelques pages et lu plus loin :

Je déteste Itachi, je déteste Itachi, je déteste Itachi, je déteste Itachi, voilà pourquoi je m'en vais

Encore d'autres pages

Quand Naruto deviendra Hokage, parce qu'il va le devenir c'est sûr, je lui avouerai peut-être mes sentiments…

Puis plus loin

J'en reviens pas, Naruto m'aime, il me l'a dit…

Elle s'arrêta là. Mit le carnet au côté du rouleau de Naruto dans son sac. Regarda l'encrier encore ouvert, comme si Sasuke avait prévu de réécrire bientôt… Elle ne put pas le refermer… C'était trop admettre qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, et même si c'était le cas… C'était déjà assez dur comme ça. Elle replaça la plaquette de bois.

_Ce qui reste sans eux, c'est encore eux  
Ça vous brûle au fond des yeux_

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belles quand elle ferma la porte de la chambre. Elle ne verrait plus jamais le brun, elle ne verrait plus jamais le blond. Tout ce qu'il resterait d'eux c'étaient ce qu'elle venait de leur voler, et des souvenirs…

_Partis avant d'avoir tout dit  
Partis avant d'avoir aimé  
Avant même d'avoir fini  
De commencer  
Partis avant d'avoir tout dit  
Partis avant d'avoir chanté  
D'avoir fait la tour des années  
D'avoir fait l'amour  
D'avoir tout donné… _

…

Qu'ajouté de plus à toutes ces pensés ? Ils étaient partis trop jeune, trop tôt, n'avaient eut le temps de rien… Tout ça à cause d'une mission qui avait mal tourné…

Leurs chambres au moins étaient maintenant rangées, pour accueillir la poussière qui viendrait s'installer au fil des jours et des années. Elle sortit de cette grande maison qui resterait vide longtemps… Essuya ses larmes et s'éloigna dans le silence que leur mort avait laissé…

Fin !

Pour Akemi : je ne t'achèterai pas de kleenex, euh pardon de kl+eenex, pas la peine de réclamer…

Pour les autres qui me lisent et qui me postent toujours des rewiew supers gentils qui font plaisirs : non je n'achèterai pas de kl+eenex à vous non plus…

Sur ces jolies paroles je vais aller finir ma boîte…

Faudrait que j'arrête d'écrire des trucs qui me font pleurer moi-même…

La prochaine fois je choisirai une chanson joyeuse tiens !


End file.
